Palabras de un angel
by Rinoax
Summary: Un pequeño short de cuando el grupo llega por primera vez a Sybak más lo que podría haber pasado...Spoilers. Tiene un poquitin de Kratos y Raine.


Seguramente casi nadie lo leera pero bueno, da igual, quería hacer un fic sobre lo que me estaba "molestando" en la cabeza en medio de los examenes.

Ah probablemente hay Spoilers del Juego ya que se situa cuando van a Sybak por primera vez...

Un saludo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

Rated T: por el lenguaje

Tiene un poquito de Kratos y Raine (por no decir bastante xd)

**Palabras de un Ángel.**

El grupo había llegado a Sybak, una ciudad dedicada al estudio. Era una ciudad soñada por ella, pero en ese instante, no pensaba en otra cosa salvo en encontrar una cura para Collette de aquella enfermedad creada por el cristal aferrado a su piel, aquella que la convertía en una muñeca inanimada.

Tras una breve charla en la que Presea susurró su odio hacia aquella ciudad, se encaminaron a la Academia Imperial de Investigación.

A primera vista era un sitio como otros, pero en el fondo era un lugar horripilante ya que en cada habitación, había un semielfo encadenado a ella sin necesidad de unos grilletes.

Todos ellos, estaban atrapados por su propio miedo ante la discriminación social y queriendo o no, ella no podía evitar ser afectada por ello.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que un semielfo les explicó que los Cristales de Cruxis eran como parasitos en un cuerpo y que necesitaban un huesped para desarrollarse completamente. Lloyd y el resto llegaron a la conclusión de que lo único que podía parar aquello era un engarce protector.

Y sin esperar más, salieron a buscar uno por la ciudad.

Tras encontrar uno entre toda la porquería que había en una tienda, volvierón al laboratorio y Lloyd se dedicó a tallarlo sin ningún descanso mientras el resto del grupo, esperaba en la entrada con la confianza de que pudiera preparar el engarce para Collette.

Lloyd terminó y se juntó con el resto para ponerle el engarce protector a Collette esperanzado. Pero por mucho que lo deseara no funcionó y se maldeció por ello.

Necesitaban a un experto en ello y para ello necesitaban volver a Sylvarant para que Dirk lo arreglara.

Todos accedieron a ello y ahi fue cuando todo se torció.

En unos pocos segundos se vieron rodeados e inmovilizados por unos cuantos caballeros del papa mientras les clavaban una especie de aguja para tomarles muestras de sangre.

-Se...Señor, tenemos una coincidencia.

Ella cerró los ojos al oir aquellas acusadoras palabras en sus oidos meintras que su hermano miraba a otro lado para evitar las miradas de sus amigos. Ambos avergonzados por su secreto descubierto.

Y cuando Zelos les preguntó si era cierto ella solo pudo afrontarlo, ya que era inútil negarlo una vez descubierto su odiado origen por todos.

-La profesora y genis son mejores personas que tu. ¿A quien le importa si son semielfos?.-intervinó Lloyd mientras Raine ocultaba un suspiro agradecido.

-Los semielfos culpables de crimenes son todos ejecutados sin excepción.-respondió uno de los caballeros del papa.

-Eso es de locos.-se quejó Lloyd en vano.

-Lleváoslos.-ordenó otro de los caballeros.

Los guardias les arrastraron sin dejarles opción de resistirse mientras sus compañeros miraban anonadados ante aquella situacion.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de que en un momento les hubieran condenado a muerte por ser semielfos y por mucho que quisieran, no podían cambiar aquello.

Kratos movía ligeramente sus alas para impulsarse por el cielo mientras la distancia hacia la ciudad de Sybak se acortaba rapidamente. Tenía que llegar y encontrar alguna información para llevar a cabo su plan antes de que Yggdrasill se percatara de su ausencia en Derris-karlan.

Dirigió la vista hacia los pequeños edificios que se mostraban ya no muy lejanos, pero un grupo numeroso de los caballeros del papa dirigiendose hacia el puente captó su atención.

Kratos detuvo su camino y dudó un momento, algo había pasado sin duda pero no sabía si merecía la pena comprobarlo ya que Telthe' alla no estaba bajo su jurisdición.

Clavó su mirada en ellos, intentando distinguir algo que le diera alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando, hasta que divisó una túnica naranja luchando contra el viento.

Aquello, le desconcertó. No era posible que ellos estuvieran en Telthe' alla, no debían de estar ahí.

Kratos batió sus alas y se acercó mas al grupo de caballeros y cuando vió las cadenas que rodeaban a los dos hermanos se detuvo.

-Hermana, vamos a morir...-gimió el pequeño.

-Todo saldrá bien Genis.-intetó tranquilizarle Raine.

Kratos escuchó el imperceptible temblor de sus voces. Su secreto había sido descubierto.

-Silencio escoria.-bramó uno de los soldados para después golpear en la espalda de Raine con el mango de la alabarda.

Ella se mordió la lengua para evitar que un quejido saliera de su boca. No quería darles tambien, el gusto de verles humillados.

Kratos apretó los dientes al ver aquello y sin pensarlo desenvainó su flamberge. Aquello muestra de violencia hacia ella, le había generado un cierto ardor por todas sus venas y percatandose del porque, no quiso evitarlo.

Batió sus alas con fuerza y voló hacia ellos, dispuesto a quitarles la vida a aquellos desgraciados para liberarla a ella y a su hermano. Sin importarle las consecuencias de aquello, ni las preguntas que vendrían con ello.

-¡Undine!.-gritó Sheena provocando que él detuviera violentamente su vuelo.

-Devolvednos a nuestros amigos.-exigió Lloyd mientras desenvainaba sus espadas.

-Hmp.-emitió en forma de queja para si mismo.

Debía de haber imaginado que Lloyd se le adelantaría porque nunca dejaría de lado a sus amigos.

Kratos esbozó media sonrisa con orgullo y guardó su espada mientras veía como el grupo se abalanzaba sobre los guardias mientras Raine y Genis les miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Lloyd,... y todos!.-los llamó Genis en cuanto los caballeros cayeron derrotados a sus pies.

-...Habeis venido a rescatarnos.-susurró ella emocionada.

-Por supuesto, sois nuestros amigos.-respondió Lloyd con toda naturalidad.

-Pero...somos semielfos...-dijo Genis con un leve miedo al desprecio en su voz.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.-preguntó Lloyd

-¡Lloyd!.-gritó emocionado al ver que su amigo no le rechazaba por su sangre.

- Y que pasa con el grupo de Tethe' alla. ¿No os importa si os acompañamos?.-intervino Raine sabiendo que no todo el mundo podría compartir los mismos sentimientos que Lloyd.

-Yo soy de Mizuho, y no somos muy apreciados tampoco. No somos tan diferentes.-contestó Sheena sin ninguna duda.

-Para ser francos, no puedo decir que este muy agusto con esto. Pero de nuevo, la gente siempre me ha tratado de forma distinta, diciendo eso de que soy descendiente de los angeles. Asi que, somos basntante parecidos.-parafraseó Zelos algo incomodo.

-Yo...solo quiero ir a casa...-susurró Presea.

-Ya veo...Todo bien entonces.-dijo Raine con voz suave al ver que todos de una forma u otra les aceptaban tal y como eran. Sin repudiarles ni mirarles con odio por ello.

Poco después, ella suspiró entrecortada y miró como de nuevo todos se ponían en marcha. Lloyd con una sonrisa mientras hablaba animadamente con Genis.

Gracias a aquel alocado muchacho tenían a algunos que podían llamar amigos y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecida. Pero no todo él mundo no era como él.

Raine cerró los ojos y elevó su rostro hacia al cielo mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones para después seguir a sus compañeros, sin percatarse de que un destello azul claro les había acompañado en aquel momento.

La noche comenzó a hacerse visible para obligar al grupo a acampar a mitad de camino del monte Fooji.

Sacaron las mantas y recogieron leña sin alejarse demasiado los unos de los otros, ya que ahora, todos estaban buscados por la justicia.

-Bola de fuego.-conjuró Genis en el montón de leña provocando que segundos después, ardiera con intensidad.-¿Que quereís de cena?

-¿Mi preciosidad de ojos azules no va hacerlo?.-preguntó Zelos desanimado.

-Más te vale que Raine no te oiga Zelos.-respondió Genis en voz baja mientras miraba a su hermana, la cual parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo que sea, a ti todo te sale bien.-respondió Lloyd mientras tapaba a la inanimada Collete con una manta para después dejarse caer a su lado.

-Sabes...que ella no pasa frío ¿verdad?.-dijo Genis al ver el gesto de su amigo.

-Lo sé...pero aun así...-respondió con tristeza.

-Bueno, bueno, ya veras como pronto vuelve a la normaliad y a tropezarse con todo.-intervino Sheena intentando animarles.

Raine se levantó en silencio atrayendo las miradas de todos y caminó en dirección contraria a ello.

-¿A donde vas Raine?.-preguntó su hermano.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.-respondió ella con tranquilidad.- No os preocupeis volveré en seguida.

-Vale, pero no te alejes mucho bellezón.-añadió Zelos para que después un sonido sordo apareciera.- Au...¿pero que he dicho?.-le escuchó preguntar mientras se alejaba.

Raine caminó hasta que las palabras de sus compañeros desparecieran al igual que su propia figura de su alzance visual.

Se apoyó lentamente en el tronco de un árbol y llevó una mano a su muñeca, intentando masajear las marcas que aun permanecían mientras le obligaban a rememorar lo que poco antes había ocurrido.

En cuestión de segundos había sido humillada, maltratada y tratada como un despojo. Aquello hacía que su odio creciera, hacia todos y hacia si misma.

-No dejes que esto te afecte.-respondió una voz grave que jamás penso que volvería a escuchar.

-¿Kr...Kratos?.-preguntó alarmada al verle delante de ella.-¿Que haces aquí?.-prenguntó secamente mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-Nada.-dijo tranquilamente.

-No me lo creo-respondió ella desconfiada.

-Os vi en el puente.-dijo él con voz suave, provocando que la ira de ella se olvidara dejando paso a una leve incomodidad mientras, desviaba su mirada dolida para esconderla de la de él.

-Si Lloyd no hubiera estado...-respondió ella en un susurro.

-No habría permitido que te pusieran un dedo encima.-respondió el con sinceridad.

-¿Porque?.-preguntó ella entre dientes.-Soy semielfa, de mi no se puede esperar nada.

-Raine...-susurró él.

-Además tu eres un ángel, un ser superior que tiene sus asuntos importantes de gobernar este horrible mundo, que interes tienes por un despreciable trozo de carne.-respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-Raine..-dijo él con más fuerza.

-¡Que!.-gritó ella mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos rojizos.-No me vengas con sermones Kratos, eres el menos indicado para estar aquí y decirme algo. La última vez casi nos matas sin ningún miramiento.

-Hice lo que hice por que era lo que tenía que hacer.-se defendió él.

-¿No crees que es patético seguir las órdenes de un lunático?.-le respondió ella cruzandose de brazos.

-Basta Raine.-contestó el avanzando un paso hacia ella.

-No.-negó ella.

-Raine, desde que te vi sabía que tu y tu hermano erais semielfos y no le di importancia antes, ni lo hago ahora.-dijo el haciendo que ella desviara su mirada de nuevo al ver que daba más pasos hacia ella.

-Sigo sin saber que haces aquí.-susurro lentamente.

-Solo venía a decirte que no dejes que el mundo te afecte por esto.-respondió el suavemente mientras ella notaba como una mano se deslizaba por su mejilla y se entrelazaba entre sus cabellos plateados para acariciar levemente su puntiaguda oreja.

Ella dirigió su vista sorprendida mientras un leve color rosado aparecía por sus mejillas ante aquel inesperado contacto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras sus miradas se sostenían la una a la otra intentando descifrar lo que él otro no decía con palabras.

-¿Kratos?.-logró preguntar ella.

-¿Raine?.-respondió imitándola.

-Todos me desprecian.-susurró ella mientras retiraba la mano de él de su mejilla con suavidad para después aferrarse a ella con sus suaves dedos con un ligero roce.

-Lloyd y el resto te aprecian.

-Pero no son adultos, son soñadores. ¿Quien sabe si algún día nos darán a mi y a Genis la espalda?

-No lo harán, créeme.-le cortó él sus vacilaciones.

-Me gustaría creerte pero, siendo lo que eres y después de lo que nos hiciste...-dijo ella con un resoplido.

-Hmp.

-Pero ahora mismo al estar aquí, me hace pensar que tuviste tus razones.-dijo ella mientras dejaba caer su vista hacia su propia mano entrelazada con la de él.

-Raine...-la llamó en un susurro mientras atraía de nuevo su mirada hacía sus ojos.-Los chicos se están preocupando.

-¿Como...?

-Soy un ángel.-explicó él antes de que terminase la pregunta.

-Nos volveremos a ver.-dijo él mientras se separaba a una distancia prudencial de ella y dejaba aparecer sus brillantes alas azules de maná.

Ella solo dejó que el brillo de ellas se reflejara en sus ojos. Eran fascinantes.

-Recuerda que no puedes cambiar lo que eres por mucho que quieras, pero lo que si puedes cambiar es el mundo que te rodea.-dijó él provocando que ella parpadeara y dirigiera su mirada hacía el rostro serio de Kratos.- Se que eres capaz de hacerlo y se que quieres hacerlo.

Y tras dirigir sus ultimas palabras y mirada, emprendió el vuelo para desaparecer entre las estrellas.

-Raine.-escuchó él grito de su hermano.

-Profesora.-gritó Lloyd justo cuando ambos llegaron a su lado.- Estabamos preocupados.

-Ah, Lloyd, ya volvía.-respondió ella con naturalidad mientras miraba el rostro de ambos.

-Ah genial, vamos pues, que la cena se enfría.-dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras ambos se ponían en camino.

-¿Estas bien?.-preguntó Genis mientras ella desviaba su mirada y la detenía en el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

-Ahora sí.-respondió ella a la vez que sus ojos sonreian con ella.

Aquellas palabras que había compartido Kratos con ella, cobraban sentido cada vez que recordaba y cada vez que miraba al resto junto a su hermano o junto a ella.

Cada discusión, cada sonrisa, cada broma, cada comida, cada sufrimiento compartido y el mutuo apoyo que se daban.

Estaba segura de que todos juntos, llegarían a cambiar el mundo...

Fin...


End file.
